


Karas thoughts on Cat

by Artist552001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist552001/pseuds/Artist552001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's thoughts the day after Cat discovers her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karas thoughts on Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction I've ever written.

It was just a normal day at the office. Except it isn't. Aunt Astra's stupid husband and army just had to attack Lord Technologies. Truthfully, though the moment was bittersweet. At least I didn't have to say anything else to Cat. If I slip up again, she might discover my other secret. One that, in my opinion, is equally as damning. I've always known I liked both boys and girls, but, I just don't understand! How can I love her? If anyone knew, they'd think I was psychotic. The way she treats me alone. How could I stay mad, though? With that toned body and cute smile you've got to really work for. The way she stares making my gaze linger and the twinkle in her eye when she gets a scoop. How she never gives up on a lead but still has time for her son. Those legs that go on for days and an intelligence that rivals many. The wisdom beyond her years that has helped on many occasions. She didn't just name Supergirl, she created her. Helped her grow. So, sure, Cat Grant may be the death of me. But I'm okay with that. I just hope she feels the same way.


End file.
